The present invention relates to maintaining a user""s control preferences which can be communicated to a device which controls the controllable attributes of a controllable entity.
Technology has seen the development of so called xe2x80x9csmart cars.xe2x80x9d For example, some cars can store user preferences for a set of drivers. Other selectable features, such as climate settings, radio stations and CD play lists are also candidates for such stored preferences. However, these preferences cannot be transferred to other vehicles.
It would be desirable if these stored preferences could be taken with a user to other vehicles, such as a rental car, for example. It is further desirable to provide such stored control preferences in other transient controllable entities, such as hotel rooms, for example.
In light of the foregoing limitations of the prior art, there is a need for a method in which a user""s control preferences can be stored in a personal communication device to be communicated to a control device which controls the controllable attributes of a controllable entity, such as a car or a hotel room, for example. Alternatively, the personal communication device may pass an indirect reference, e.g., a URL, to the control device, which could then host the user""s control preferences.